Little Man
by Dante Peirce
Summary: " Blaine asked , reaching out to the tiny bundle that was sobbing in the corner- scrunched up like a little ball." Cute-KLAINE-Family-Fluff. Please consult a dentist before reading.


**A/N:**** Hi Everyone – What is this you ask? She's updating? I know – astounding isn't it? Even more astounding is that I have heaps of stories written for my newest favourite ship yet I just haven't transferred them off my iPod and onto my computer. So this fic is set in the future ( duh) and tells a cute story of Kurt and Blaine's son Christopher who is 4 in this fic. The story is inspired s from the song "Where I come from" by previous Australian of the year Lee Kernaghan. Cute song so is "Little Men" ( Title) . Both influenced this fic. **

_**WARNING: FLUFF AHEAD VISIT YOU DENTIST BEFORE READING! **_

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE or any brands mentioned – blah , blah , blah ( This gets old really fast).**

**Little Man: **

" Daddy? Papa?" a small voice called as Blaine's eyes fluttered open revealing the blurry bedroom behind him – Kurt's peaceful figure at his side.

" Daddies!" The voice cried again and Blaine sat upright and saw Kurt begin to stir.

" Please!" The voice cried desperately, a broken cry cutting the word off abruptly. This finally broke through Blaine's sleep clouded mind as he quickly leapt out of bed and began to run down the hall.

' _Oh my god someone's kidnapping my son!' ' maybe he's having an allergic reaction – he can't breathe'_ Blaine panicked as he skidded down the hall.

" Chris?" He called throwing the door open to the four yearold's room , dashing over to the wooden crib. " Christopher? Honey?" He said reaching out to the tiny bundle that was sobbing in the corner scrunched up like a little ball.

" Papa?" The ball whimpered , lifting his head up to reveal frightened toffee eyes and wet curls stuck to his cheeks whilst his lip quivered.

" Hey Buddy," Blaine said softly.

" Papa!" Chris sobbed lifting his arms as Blaine lifted him up whilst Kurt's footsteps slammed down the wooden hall. The little boy gasped into Blaine's neck and tiny hands fisted themselves tightly in Blaine's loose night shirt.

" Are you sick Chris?" Blaine asked urgently. Feeling the little boy shake his head in reply Blaine felt his eyebrows relax slightly. " Okay - sshhh, " he whispered gently patting the little boy's leg with one hand. The other smoothed the little head covered in a sheen of sweat, Blaine stroked the curls comfortingly.

" Chris?" Kurt squeaked frantically as he too through open the door. He sighed in relied when he saw Blaine and walked over.

" I called and you didn't come!" The little voice cried as Chris' shoulders heaved with sobs and hiccups.

" I know little man, I know," Blaine murmured against Chris' forehead before placing a chaste kiss there. His eyes met Kurt's over Christopher's head.

" We were sleeping Chrissy," Kurt explained carefully , both fathers holding their breath. Then Chris loosed one hand's vice grip on Blaine and extended a hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt willingly held out his finger and placed his other hand atop of Blaine's that was placed gently atop the chocolate curls.

" Sorry Chrissy," Kurt said softly kissing the little head.

" Why are you sad beautiful boy?" asked looking down into the little boy's eyes- thinking that it was much like looking in a mirror of a younger version of himself.

" All gone, Daddy and Papa and DD gone." He cried.

" A dream buddy?" Blaine asked leaning backwards to sit in the rocking stool whilst Kurt bent and picked up 'DD' the little toy dog from where it had landed on the floor and passing it up to the little boy.

" DD!" Chris gasped hugging the little spotted and stuffed dog with all his might and kissing the little dog's head. " Scary" he murmured into the dog's head. Kurt crouched next to the chair as Blaine looked on.

" It was just a dream Chris. It wasn't real." Kurt said looking into the deep chocolate eyes.

" Have you had many dreams before Christopher?" Blaine asked as the boy turned his head to shake his head at his father.

" Sometimes they're really fun," Kurt explained.

" You might dream you have 100 puppies." Blaine added and the little boy nearly smiled. " sometimes you need to have a bad dream in order to get a good one."

" Do you understand Chrissy?" Kurt asked as the little head bobbed up and down in affirmation.

" Still scary." He replied nestling his cheek on Blaine's chest.

" I know Bud, we know." Blaine answered stroking the boy's back from where he had moved it during Kurt's speech.

" How come you don't go back to bed." Kurt asked.

" No, Please !" The little boy shrieked, eyes open with fear, throwing his arms up to Blaine's shoulders and clinging on tightly.

" Hey, sshhh." Blaine mumbled wrapping his arms protectively around the little body.

Blaine looked deliberately towards the door then back to Kurt. A question in the way he held his eyebrows. Kurt sighed but nodded standing up as Blaine hummed under his breath – following Kurt out the door.

Little Chris' eyes drooped as he pressed his face inhaling his Papa's scent through his nose. He felt his head being supported as they all lay down and placed gently onto the bed that smelt like Daddy's laundry liquid and a soft pillow that was soft and smooth and smelled a bit like Papa's shampoo. The most reassuring this was two pairs of arms that reassured his tired body as they met- fingers interlaced- on his back. Arms that felt like home.

**Thanks for reading what did you think? I'm not too proud of it but at least I actually posted for a change! – Please read and review. **


End file.
